Scientific Libertarian Party of Jakania
The Secularist Libertarian Party is a party in Jakania, founded in 2360 by Howard Tayler. The headquarters of the SLP are located in Miamo, capitol of Sonhata. Policy Positions Centralization The SLP feels that, when possible, local governments should decide issues that the SLP itself does not deem important. Civil Rights The SLP is radical in its position that no civil rights should be infringed upon by the government, ever. Ecology The SLP feels that ecology is simply not an important enough issue to warrant government intervention. Foreign Relations The SLP is a subscriber to the notion that if goods do not cross borders, soldiers will. It is opposed to all tariffs, and is particularly fond of the nations of Wantuni, as many members of the SLP hail from that nation, and of Kanjor, which was the one country that answered Howard Tayler's call for the world to stand up against Solentia's invasian of Wantuni. Government Responsibilities The SLP feels that the government's only responsibility is to curl up in a corner and die. Market The SLP is a strong champion of the laissez faire system. It has observed that whenever the government intervenes in the market, everything goes haywire. It feels that if it is not broken, the government should not fix it, and if it is broken, the government should not make it worse by intervening. It is opposed to all regulations, most subsidies, and taxes on corporations. Military The SLP supports an extremely powerful military, but feels that it should only be used in the event of an invasion of Jakania or certain close allies. Morality The SLP feels that attempting to legislate morality is itself immoral, and that the government should completely butt out of the private lives of its citizens. Religion The SLP feels that religion has no place in government, and government has no place in religion. This position is attractive to the widely diverse religious backrounds of Jakania. Science and Technology The SLP has a minor interest in encouraging scientific progress. For the most part, this is best accomplished by leaving scientists and scientific corporations alone to work without restrictions, but under certain circumstances grants are acceptable when they will help. Taxes The SLP opposes all taxes. It feels that if the government has less money, then it can do less harm, and that if the people get to keep their money, they can spend it how they want, rather than having it wasted for them by the government. Gun Control The SLP is opposed to gun control. It feels that if the people are permitted to arm themselves, then they can defend themselves, thus removing any need for a strong police force. If guns are restricted, then the only people who will have guns are criminals. Mandating that only criminals can have guns and that law-abiding citizens must be unable to defend themselves is misguided at best. Plus, if the people have guns then they are more able to rise up and rebel against a corrupt government should the need arise. Children's Rights The SLP feels that persons children over the age of 12 should never be restricted. They were 12 not so very long ago, and they remember what it was like to be the victims of blatant government-sponsored age discrimination, particularly in the realms of pornography and sex. Prominent Party Members Current Party Members Nicole Cutestory (2480-p.) was elected to the Nilaka City Council in 2502. In 2510, she was elected to the Supreme Council. In 2523, she ran for Supreme Governor in an emergency election, but lost. She ran and lost again in 2526 and 2529. She was appointed Minister of Science and Technology in 2537 and served until 2549. She was reappointed Minister of Science and Technology in 2553. Armand Nota (2489-p.), the grandson of Ron Nota, was elected to the Supreme Council in 2526. In 2532, he was elected Supreme Governor. He was not reelected in 2535. He was elected Minister of Defense in 2537, and removed in 2549. In 2553, he was appointed Minister of Food and Agriculture. He was elected Supreme Governor in 2564, at which time he left the Food and Agriculture Ministry. He was reelected Supreme Governor in 2567 and again in 2570. Alexander Mordrogar (2501-p.) was elected to the Supreme Council in 2529. He was appointed Supreme Governor in an emergency election in 2537, but lost in 2540. In 2553, he was appointed Minister of Infrastructure and Transport. In 2556, he was transferred to become Minister of Trade and Industry. When Ana-Mari Carvanant died in 2565, Mr. Mordrogar became Chairman of the SLP. Xerxes Mordrogar (2527-p.), son of Alexander Mordrogar, was elected Mayor of New Vigara in 2555. In 2561, he was elected Governor of Hufata province. In 2570, he was elected to the Supreme Council. Logarth Hund (2536-p.) achieved the rank of Rear Admiral in the United Air & Naval Forces of Jakania. Sophia Gunkel (2543-p.), a distant descendent of Jurgen Gunkel, studied economics at Dareeto University, and eventually became an economic advisor to Supreme Governor Armand Nota. Deceased and Former Party Members Claude Marcelle (2316-2411) was Minister of Education and Culture for a time, then went on to serve as a legislator. He lost his job when the Legislature was reduced from 480 seats to 100 in 2389. In 2401, he was appointed to the post of Science and Technology Minister, before dying of liver failure in 2411. Samuel Horton (2318-2388) served a term as Minister of Internal Affairs. He retired shortly thereafter, and later died of heart disease. Patricia Dodge (2320-2412) served as Minister of Infrastructure and Transport, then went on to serve as a legislator. She lost her job when the Legislature was reduced from 480 seats to 100 in 2389. She later returned to the Cabinet, before dying of miscellaneous old-age related ailments. The Honourable Gregory Kittenplan (2320-2414) was the foremost judge in the Secularist Libertarian Party. He was usually considered to be exemplary in his lack of bias or prejudice. He was appointed Minister of Justice in 2401, and died of miscellaneous ailments in 2414. Omar al-Jabr (2323-2409) served in the military under the Islamisbad Theocracy, achieving the rank of four-star general. He later served several terms as Minister of Defense, before being elected to Supreme Governor during the crisis involving the Solentian invasion of Wantuni and serving from 2366 to 2378. In late 2391, Mr. al-Jabr defected to the newly formed Jakania Democratic Islamist Party, saying only "My faith is more important than my politics." He was given the position of Defense Portfolio Critic in the new party. Shortly thereafter, the JDIP collapsed along with every other party in Jakania except for the SLP, and Mr. al-Jabr declared his retirement from politics, and died peacefully in his home in 2409. He is the father of Assad al-Jabr. Howard Tayler (2329-2412) was the founder of the SLP, and was the very first Supreme Governor of Jakania, the position having been created immediately before he took office. He was Supreme Governor for one term, 2360 to 2363. He later went on to serve a few terms as Minister of Science and Technology, before retiring to his beachfront home in Borenu in 2392 after a mild heart attack. He suffered a series of more severe heart attacks and died in 2412. Damien Wright (2329-2372) was Minister of Trade and Industry for a time, then was elected Governor of Bogendo, where he served for two terms before being killed in an accident involving a drunk driver. Anatoly Torban (2331-2421) served as Prime Minister of the Cabinet from 2362-2368, and was elected the nation's first female Supreme Governor in 2381, serving until 2387. She was reappointed to the position of Prime Minister in late 2392, and was soon accused of miscellaneous corruption by the Jakania Democratic Islamist Party, which collapsed shortly afterwards. She served as Prime Minister until her death of natural causes in 2421. Jurgen Gunkel (2333-2424) was smuggled illegally by his parents from Wantuni when he was quite young. He eventually won citizenship, and ascended to the rank of Minister of Foreign Affairs. Most recently, in 2391, he was elected Supreme Governor. This may or may not be ironic, considering two decades earlier (in 2374) the Secularist Libertarian Party proposed a constitutional amendment limiting candidacy for the position that would have barred Gunkel from running (the final form of the bill would not actually have prevented Gunkel from running, but early drafts would have). In 2393, he was accused of miscellaneous corruption by the Jakania Democratic Islamist Party, which collapsed shortly thereafter. The new People's Populist Party defeated him in his reelection bid for Supreme Governor in 2400, and he returned to his former position of Minister of Foreign Affairs. He died in 2424 of cancer of the spleen. Sarah Hill (2335-2325) served an undistinguished term as Minister of Food and Agriculture, then went on to serve as a legislator. Hill later lost her seat in 2400, but she returned to the Cabinet soon thereafter. She served as Minister of Food and Agriculture until she was killed in an armed robbery in 2325. Martin Henri (2347-2430) was elected to the Supreme Council in 2391, and died of natural causes in 2430. Assad al-Jabr (2348-2431) (son of Omar al-Jabr) was elected to the Council in 2400, and after several failed attempts, was elected to Supreme Governor in 2418, and was defeated again in 2421. Shortly after this defeat, Chairman of the SLP Anatoly Torban died of natural causes, and Assad al-Jabr replaced her in that position. He ran repeatedly for Supreme Governor and was defeated repeatedly by Bakkir al-Ashab, before being assassinated by Christian militants in 2431. Faruq Izz al Din (2354-2442) was elected to the Supreme Council for the first time in 2391. After Assad al-Jabr's death in 2431, Izz al Din took the helm and became Chairman of the SLP, and announced his intention to run for Supreme Governor. He won the election, and ascended to the post of Supreme Governor in 2433. He was reelected once, then lost the post to Zamam Halil of the Jakanian People's Party. In 2442, he was lost at sea when his private yacht disappeared in the ocean south of Jakania. Sabotage by Deltarians or political opponents was been suggested, but the SLP was satisfied to assume that it was an iceberg or storm. Sharif Tawfiq (2366-2450) was elected Governor of Hufata in 2393 and served in that capacity until 2405. While governor of Hufata, he met a young Andrea Dmitrovitch, and they were married in 2403. They had two sons and a daughter, none of whom entered politics. In 2431, he was nominated for the position of Minister of Science and Technology, which, after many years of deliberations, he won in 2439. He died in 2450 of heart disease. Abdul-Sami Sa'id (2371-2461) was elected to the Council in 2400. In 2431, he was nominated for the position of Prime Minister, which he did not win, due to the unexpected rise of the Jakanian People's Party. Later, in 2450, he was elected to the position of Supreme Governor. He was reelected twice, but announced that he would not run for a third term. In 2461, he died of complications from a bout of pneumonia. Andrea Dmitrovitch (2378-2454) was the daughter of Deltarian immigrants. She earned an undergraduate degree in physics from Miamo University before entering politics. She married Sharif Tawfiq in 2403 (but kept her maiden name), and was elected to the Supreme Council in 2409. In 2454, she was nominated for Minister of Science and Technology. In 2467, she died of injuries sustained in a car accident. Ali al-Jabr, (2385-2475) son of Assad al-Jabr and grandson of Omar al-Jabr, was elected Governor of Bogendo in 2430, a year before the death of his father. In 2442, he took over the leadership of the Party from Faruq Izz al Din. In 2431, he was nominated for the position of Defense Minister, which, after many years of deliberations, he won in 2439. In 2454, he was nominated for Prime Minister, but he did not win. However, in 2459, he was elected Supreme Governor, a post which he held until 2471, when declining health forced him to announce he would not be running for a fifth term, as well as to resign from Chairmanship of the Party in 2470. In 2475, he died peacefully in his home. Mrs. Claire Admetus (2402-2491) took one of the 27 seats gained by the SLP on the Supreme Council in 2430. In 2467, she was appointed Prime Minister, and was replaced in 2472. She ran for Supreme Governor and lost in 2474 and 2477. In 2479, she was again appointed Prime Minister, and removed in 2488. In 2491, she was gunned down by paramilitary supporters of the Fascist Party of Jakania during a speech. Alexander Masseri (2414-2490) took one of the 9 seats gained by the SLP on the Supreme Council in 2439, becoming, at 25, the most junior SLP Councilmember ever elected, and a major example of the new 'SLP for the younger generation' espoused under the Chairmanship of Faruq Izz al Din. In 2454, he was nominated for the post of Internal Affairs, which he did not win. In 2467, he was appointed Minister of Environment and Tourism, then in 2469 he was transferred and became the Minister of Health and Social Services, which he was removed from in 2472. In 2470, he was elected Chairman of the Secularist Libertarian Party. In 2480, he ran for Supreme Governor but lost to Jacob Kotowski IV. After another unsuccessful run, he won the post of Supreme Governor in 2486, and lost it again in 2489. In 2490, he was killed when paramilitary supporters of the United Conservative Movement bombed the hotel where he was staying. Dr. Amanda Hawthorne (2420-2514) won one of the 26 Supreme Council seats gained by the SLP in 2450. In 2467, she was appointed Minister of Science and Technology, then was replaced in 2472. In 2479, she was again appointed Minister of Science and Technology. When Alexander Masseri was killed in 2490, she was elected Chair of the SLP. She ran for Supreme Governor in 2492, but lost to Helen Carson, who had blackmailed the majority of parties into endorsing her. In 2513, she retired from her long-term position as Minister of Science and Technology. In 2514, she died peacefully in her bed at the age of 93. Mark Crane (2423-2507) won one of the 31 Supreme Council seats gained by the SLP in 2456. In 2467, he was appointed Minister of Internal Affairs. In 2470, he was removed from that post. In 2471, he announced that he would be running for Supreme Governor, as Ali al-Jabr had announced he would not be running again. He lost in the primary and endorsed Hulk Hogan, who won. In 2488, he was appointed Minister of Defense, and was replaced by Ana-Mari Carvanant in 2495, when Mr. Crane announced his retirement. In 2507, he died peacefully in his bed. Noah Ward (2426-2515) was a prominent member of the Jakanian Navy, reaching the rank of Rear Admiral. In 2467, he was appointed Minister of Trade and Industry, then was replaced in 2472. In 2488, he was controversially appointed Minister of Infrastructure and Transport, with the more prestigious position of Minister of Defense going to former Supreme Governor candidate Mark Crane, despite Noah Ward's military qualifications. In 2495, Mr. Ward was elected Supreme Governor, and reelected in 2498. In 2501, he lost to the United Jakania Democratic Party's David Davidson, after which he announced his retirement from politics. In 2515, he died after a severe stroke. Nickeles Card, (2428-2478) at the time a young business mogul, won one of the 18 seats gained by the SLP on the Supreme Council in 2462. In 2467, he was appointed Minister of Foreign Affairs, then was replaced in 2472. He was killed in a car crash in 2478. Ron Nota (2430-2492) was a popular lobbyist for the automobile industry. In 2467, he was appointed Minister of Infrastructure and Transport. In 2470, he was removed from that post. Then, in 2476, he was appointed Minister of Finance, which post he was removed from in 2488. Then in 2492, he was murdered in a restaurant by paramilitary supporters of the Jakanian Internationalist-Right Party. Imtithal Tawfiq (2442-2439), granddaughter of Sharif Tawfiq and Andrea Dmitrovitch, studied political science at New Vigara State University, and was elected to the New Vigara City Council in 2467. In 2477, she was elected to the Supreme Council. She ran for Supreme Governor in 2504, but lost, and again in 2513, this time successfully. Then she lost again in 2516 but appointed Prime Minister, and retired from that position in 2537. She died peacefully in 2539. Dr. Ander Heiji (2466-2545) was a pediatrician who achieved fame treating victims of the Jakanian civil war in war-torn Sonhata during the late 2480s and early 2490s. In 2513, he was appointed Minister of Science and Technology. In 2537, he retired from the Science and Technology Ministry. In 2543, he ran for Supreme Governor. When he lost, he announced his retirement from politics. In 2545, he died when his private plane crashed near Mount Nilaka. Ana-Mari Carvanant (2471-2565) rose to prominence as a freedom fighter in the SLP stronghold province of Nilaka during the Jakanian civil war during the late 2480s and early 2490s. In 2495, she was appointed Minister of Defense. In 2507, she was elected Supreme Governor. In 2510, she lost her reelection bid to David Davidson and returned to head the Ministry of Defense. In 2513, she was promoted to Prime Minister, but eventually ceded that post to Imtithal Tawfiq. When Dr. Amanda Hawthorne died in late 2514, Ana-Mari Carvanant was elected Chairperson of the SLP. She retired from the Ministry of Defense in 2537. She was elected Supreme Governor in 2546, but was not reelected in 2549. She ran again in 2552, and won, and was reelected again in 2555, 2558, and 2561, serving longer than any other SLP Supreme Governor. In 2562, Ms. Carvanant, then 91, announced she would not seek a sixth term. In 2565, she died peacefully in her bed. Egbert Rocheman (2473-2564) made a modest fortune off an innovative microchip patent, then was elected to the Supreme Council in 2498. In 2513, he was appointed Minister of Trade and Industry. In 2519 and again in 2522, he ran for Supreme Governor, and lost both times. He was appointed Prime Minister in 2537, and removed from that post in 2541. He was appointed Minister of Internal Affairs in 2553, and transferred to become Minister of Education and Culture in 2556. He died of a stroke in 2564. Sharif Ali Sheikh (2509-2568) was elected to the Supreme Council in 2540. He was appointed Foreign Minister in 2541, and served until 2549. He was reappointed Minister of Foreign Affairs in 2553, and transferred to become Minister of Health and Social Services in 2556. He died of lung cancer in 2568. Omaaf Myrn (2512-2572) was elected Governor of Sonhata in 2540. He was appointed Minister of Environment and Tourism in 2553. He died in a car accident in 2572. category:Jakanian Parties